


Touch of Reality

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wataru needed to make sure that it wasn't a dream. Based on toku100's prompt 9, Touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch of Reality

Otoya glanced suspiciously towards Wataru.    
  
“Something wrong?” he asked as Wataru quickly pulled his hands away from him.   
  
“Nothing! There's nothing wrong with me!”   
  
Otoya continued staring at him.   
  
“Then, the way your hands kept touching mine since the last few hours were just accidents?” he asked again.    
  
Wataru’s ears started reddening as the young man kept shaking his head. Otoya leaned closer in front of him.   
  
“You really are my son, isn’t it?” he said as Wataru jumped.   


“Of course I am! Didn’t you said it earlier... no one but a Kurenai can stand on his toes?” exclaimed Wataru as Otoya started laughing.

“Sure, I said that... but I wasn’t being serious. Could it be... that in your time, I rarely able to spend time with you so you've missed me? Oh wait... wait! Don’t answer that! I don’t want to know the future—!” said Otoya again, before noticing the longing look on Wataru’s face. He cringed.    
  
“Don’t tell me it’s true?” he asked as Wataru shook his head again. But that was enough to give him answer as Otoya squealed happily.    
  
“Such an adorable child! No worries... father is here, you have no need to feel lonely anymore—” said Otoya again. Wataru stared at him in horror as Otoya continued rambling about such a cute child he was and how he should shower his love to him. As Otoya embraced him tightly, lost in his own world... Wataru sighed.    
  
Perhaps it was fine, being like this for a while. At least after this, he would not have any regrets on erasing his own existence in this world. At least, he had a chance to be with his father that seemed like an impossible dream that came true...


End file.
